


No Explanation Necessary

by dreamsofspike



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny is a bit more perceptive than she seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Explanation Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: implied violence

The bruises have mostly faded by the time he ses her again, in the laundromat. In fact, she wouldn't notice them at all if she didn't get so close to him.

Why did she have to get so close to him _now_?

Billy can't help but flinch away, self-conscious and embarrassed by his injuries, as her hand freezes over his bruised cheek, and she draws in a soft gasp of alarm.

"Billy... what _happened_?"

He doesn't want to explain, and he doesn't have time to. According to what Penny's already told him, Hammer could be here any second. He rushes toward the exit, stammering out excuses -- but it's too late.

Hammer feigns friendliness in front of Penny, and Billy desperately hopes it's not an act.

Of course, it is.

His stomach lurches as Hammer grabs him in a falsely friendly sideways hug of greeting, and Billy has never been more aware of his physical disadvantage in comparison to this man. It's a wordless threat, a reminder of his own helplessness. Hammer could shatter him with a single blow if he wanted.

And apparently, he does.

His cruel words only intensify Billy's feelings, adding anger and resentment to his fear. He's trembling with rage, frustration, and fear, when Penny returns, a troubled frown on her face as she looks between the two men.

"Billy?" she asks uncertainly. "What's wrong? What...?"

Her voice trails off as she glances at Hammer, and catches the maliciously triumphant glint in his eyes. She looks back at Billy, and it's impossible to miss the wary look of fear in his eyes.

"Honey," she says, a bright smile on her lips. "I really need to finish up here. You can pick me up tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Hammer agrees, barely hearing her, his cold gaze locked onto Billy -- whose eyes can't seem to rise above the floor.

As the "hero" makes his exit, Penny's smile fades and she turns to give Billy a look of demanding question.

"What do you see in that tool?" Billy mutters, shaking his head and starting to turn away.

Penny catches his arm and spins him to face her again, staring up into his eyes until he reluctantly meets her gaze. Her tone is firm, unyielding, as she states without hesitation.

"Have a seat, Billy. You and I need to have a talk."


End file.
